


7th Year Party AU: "Dibs"

by han_cali17



Series: Memori Drabbles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/han_cali17/pseuds/han_cali17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous request - party au: "I just walked into a room and someone yelled “dibs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	7th Year Party AU: "Dibs"

The first floor bathroom was already blooming with the scent of lavender and wild roses when Emori walked in, tip toeing across the wet marble.

Raven sat cross legged on the floor, a potion swirling in the cauldron below her hands and a grin dancing on her lips. Clarke stood behind her mumbling some spell to smooth out Raven’s frizzy waves.

“Where the hell have you been?” Raven said without looking up from her work.

“Up McGonagall’s hat trying to get an extension on my… What is that?” Emori grinned down at the cauldron while Clarke snuck behind her for a hug. It had been awhile since the two Ravenclaws had seen their Slytherin counterpart.

“Fire Whiskey,” Clarke frowned down at the cinnamon scented potion, “Kind of.”

“It’ll make your liver go _boom_ ,” Raven laughed, “Now who’s ready for our first 7th year party?”

The three witches made their way down the deserted corridor, eagerly gossiping about their summers and talking party strategy.

“We should do what Muggles do and just call dibs,” Emori said as she skipped ahead of her friends, “Just so the whole _Finn_ thing doesn’t happen again.”

Clarke and Raven smirked at each other before asking in unison, “The fucks a dib?”

“Basically,” Emori sighed, biting her fingertips out of habit, “When you see a guy or girl you like, call ‘dibs’ on them so we know not to flirt. Can you guys handle that?”

“Easy enough,” Raven smirked, “Maybe I should go for the guys tonight just to even out the playing field for Griffin.”

“It’s not all about hookups Raven,” Clarke explained, “This is a big year for us and I’m not trying to mess around and get distracted from work. But no need to even out the field, I know you like a challenge,” Clarke added daringly.

Emori had a feeling “dibs” wouldn’t end too well.

The Room of Requirement was glowing with hundreds of flying lights, it had practically doubled in size to fit all of Hogwarts’ 7th years.

The girls stripped off their robes; Emori in leggings, Clarke in jeans, Raven in leather, and they set out on the floor.

Emori could see Miller playing what looked like Muggle ping pong but with dozens of multi-color balls that would zig-zag through the air.

Jasper Monty, and some other Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors we’re racing Pygmy Puffs down an ever changing track. Emori was thankful for the Fire Whiskey and it’s glittery effect as she swayed to the party music, or else she would’ve been stuck with Monty’s Full-Moon Shine (werewolf side affects may vary).

Harper launched herself onto Clarke and Monroe followed close after, giving Emori a fist bump before leaning in to whisper something to the girls.

“You guys aren’t gonna believe who came tonight,” she said while noticeably bouncing on her toes.

“Who?” The girls asked.

“Octavia Blake,” Harper smirked, “The 6th year.”

“Octavia Blake as in Bellamy Blake’s little sister?” Clarke asked with a little too much enthusiasm. She and Bellamy had a rough history on the Quidditch field and in the class room, and Emori was really hoping she wasn’t looking to cause drama at their first party.

“Oh yeah,” Harper nodded, glancing across the room to where a fearsome, dark girl sat laughing on a couch, with a bottle of Butterbeer in one hand, and a couple of boys by the other.

“DIBS!” Raven and Clarke screamed, drawing attention from some of the other party goers as they sprinted across the room to sit on either side of the unassuming girl.

Emori just rolled her eyes and passed up a game of Spin the Wand to grab a bottle of butter beer.

As the night rolled away to the soundtrack of Muggle rock and a few too many shots of Fire Whiskey, Emori found herself hovering by the ping pong table without the slightest prospect of a “dibs.”

“Oh cheer up, sunshine,” Clarke grinned at Emori, “I wasn’t successful either.”

“Like I care,” Emori rolled her eyes, “It’s not all about hookups you know, that’s a direct quote from you.”

“Yeah for _me and Raven._ We’ve already had our fair share of boyfriends and girlfriends and failed relationships,” Clarke smiled bitterly, “But you, on the other hand, have never even been kissed.”

“Griffin, , _you_ kissed me!” Emori sassed.

“Well you needed practice for the real thing!”

“Ugh, shouldn’t you be feeling up Baby Blake right now?” Emori groaned, making her way towards the mysterious windows on the other side of the room. 

“No,” Clarke laughed, “That’s Raven’s job right now… and hey! Is that Murphy?”

Clarke pointed towards a dark figure sitting on the window seat, looking rather somber as he stared out at the stars. 

“John Murphy who got expelled in 3rd year?” Emori asked with a hint of intrigue. 

“Yeah, he got invited back for some reason, not really sure why, but he’s tall, and mysterious and a complete ass. Just your type.”

“I don’t know…” Emori squinted at the boy, who by now had noticed the two girls staring at him.

“Come on!” Clarke groaned, pushing her friend towards the boy.

“Alright dibs!” Emori laughed, “Are you happy now?”

“I sure as hell am,” a dry voice echoed from behind her.

John Murphy was smirking at her, though his voice was hauntingly bitter.

“I’ve been sitting pretty here for hours waiting for my knight in shining armor to notice me,” He joked, parting his lips dangerously, “And you brought me a drink too, how chivalrous.”

Emori had no idea how to react to his wit besides handing him her half empty Butterbeer and taking a seat opposite him on the window seat. 

“You’re John Murphy,” Emori said to the stars flickering out the window.

“And you’re Emori.”

“You remember me?” Emori asked, finally looking into his light eyes. They froze the minute they collided with her dark ones. They had been never been friends but they were in the same house. He gulped before replying-

“Yeah, your hand,” he said rather nonchalantly. No one ever talked about Emori’s hand. Not unless they were making fun of it. 

“Oh,” Emori said, pulling her sweater down a little further. 

“As much as I love black sweaters, there’s no need,” Murphy said with the slightest of sincerity, “I never got why people made fun of it when we were younger, I always thought it was pretty badass.”

Murphy watched as her jagged features softened to a smile. It was a unfamiliar feeling, making someone smile. Unfamiliar, but a good one. 

“No one’s ever said that before,” Emori blushed, “You really think…?”

“You’re already pretty tough, but that just adds to it. I wouldn’t hide it, I’d be proud.”

Emori resisted the urge to bite her fingertips. 

“Thanks Murphy.”

“You can call me John.”

They spent the rest of the party talking about their summers in the muggle world and how much they hated the pure-blood Slytherins. Emori hated how they gave the entire House a bad reputation (But Murphy loved being feared by everyone, even if there wasn’t much to be afraid of).

Two butterbeers later, Murphy sat with his knees between Emori’s, one hand on her leg and the other on her cheek as he watched her tattoo dance across her face.

“How do you do that?” His eyes glowed, as if enchanted.

“I was born with it, I’m the _Chosen One,_ ” Emori grinned as Murphy’s hand lingered on her cheek. 

By now the window wasn’t the only place she was seeing stars. She could feel herself growing dizzier by the minute, and for a drunken moment she closed her eyes to Murphy’s touch. 

“That’s enough love birds,” Raven said, practically apparating from across the room to tell Emori it was time to go. 

“Since when are you the mom friend,” Emori groaned, untangling her legs from Murphy’s before hoping off the window seat. 

“Hey,” Murphy grabbed her hand, “I heard you yell dibs before you came and talked to me, was that cause you wanna hook up…?”

Raven stifled a laugh. The way he looked at her, so starry eyed he could barely stand, it was quite obvious that he was drunk. 

“You caught me,” Emori smirked. 

“Well at least take a guy on a date first… How bout Hogsmeade this weekend?”

“Hogsmeade?” Emori rolled her eyes, “How bout the Lake, tomorrow.”

“I like the way you think Emori,” Murphy said, matching her smirk before squeezing her hand as goodbye.

“You’re going on a date with _Murphy!” Raven laughed, pulling her friend through the crowd of drunken teens, _“This year is gonna be wild."__

**Author's Note:**

> oh this AU is so fun, working on more drabbles from my tumblr. comment questions/requests or message me directly on tumblr (queenmurphy)


End file.
